Stuck
by shadowmistx98
Summary: When Jacqueline has nothing else to do with her meister out, she has no choice but to dive in a conversation with Harvar. A conversation filled with awkwardness.


**Hey! Shadowmistx98 here! XD**

**I just had to do it! The archive needs more Jacqueline X Harvar fanfics! XD I ship these two and nothing will change my mind about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Jacqueline stretched out her arms. She yawned and rested her chin on her arms. She was sitting on a chair across the table outside a café. The sun was laughing at usual.

Jacqueline was eating for herself since Kim was out with Ox on a date. She pouted as she ate the fries she bought.

She sighed. "Damn… I am so bored… Kim, why must you date Ox on a Sunday?"

Jacqueline had nothing else to do. She can't do much at her apartment. Neither at least one of the Spartoi members had the time to spare to hang out. The sun was hot and she couldn't stay a single minute on her bed without breaking a sweat.

"Man… It's so damn hot…" Jacqueline took her glass of iced tea and held it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief of the cold sensation pressed on her cheek.

"Well, what do you expect for a flamethrower like yourself?" someone suddenly sat across the circular table. Jacqueline opened her eyes to see who that was. And she couldn't say any other words but…

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't do much. Ox is out with Kim right?" Harvar took a couple of fries and ate it.

"H-hey! That's mine!" Jacqueline pointed her finger to him.

"You know you should cut off your diet" Harvar said as he chewed.

"You shouldn't talk to a girl about that!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"I don't see why not…" Harvar said as he retained an expressionless face.

"Urgh!" Jacqueline pulled her long hair out. "Cold, expressionless, heartless, annoying guy" she mumbled.

"I can hear you"

Jacqueline groaned. "Why did I have to get stuck with you every time Kim and Ox are out on a date…?"

She crossed her arms and looked away.

They sat there in silence. It was awkward for Jacqueline but it doesn't seem to be awkward for Harvar.

"So, where do you think they went off to?" Jacqueline asked trying to start a conversation.

"Do I look like a stalker?" Harvar asked. Jacqueline groaned.

"Urgh... I can't understand why they have to date on a Sunday! It's so hot and it's so boring! Urgh!" Jacqueline scratched her head.

"Are you jealous?" Harvar asked.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow and sweated more than usual. "J-jealous? Haha! Like I'm going to be jealous of them! How can I be? Hahahaha…" Jacqueline's laugh trailed off.

She looked at Harvar, who was looking at her. Jacqueline felt like he was going to say something she didn't like.

Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Liar"

Jacqueline pounded the table. "I-I'm not lying!"

"You sure?" Harvar raised an eyebrow as he took her iced tea and drank from it.

"Yea-! Hey, give me that!" Jacqueline swiped the glass from his hands.

"Don't you know how to respect people's properties!?" she hugged the glass.

"It's not your property. The glass is from the café" Harvar pointed at the café at his left.

"Yeah, whatever…" Jacqueline then looked at the glass.

"Urgh, whatever… I'm going to give it to you anyway… You already drank from it…" Jacqueline pushed it near him.

"Why's that?" Harvar asked. Jacqueline blushed.

"Don't you know!? It's like…! It's like… an… indirect… k-ki…k-k-!"

"Believe me, not a man in the world would want to kiss you" Harvar drank from the glass.

"Ouch! That hurts you know that? Couldn't you say something nicer like… 'It's ok', 'Really?', 'That's not true'… or something like that?" Jacqueline eyed her.

"I prefer to speak my mind" Harvar said. Jacqueline looked at him unenthusiastically.

"You know, you are so beyond that words can't describe what you really are… If I could burn you to ashes, I would do that to you right now" Jacqueline eyed him.

"Why don't you try it?" Harvar asked.

Jacqueline threw his arms in the air in surrender. "Whatever, this conversation is pointless, I'm going home… The fries is all yours" she stood up and walked passed Harvar.

"If you're wondering why we're always stuck with each other when Ox and Kim out… I think it's only meant to be…" Harvar started causing Jacqueline to stop in her tracks.

"What?" Jacqueline turned to look at him. He stood up and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"It's mean to be…" he repeated.

"I don't get your drift…" Jacqueline pouted.

"Let's just put it out this way. Kim and Ox have found each other… I think we're here to give them a little bit of space to our meisters… And when we give that space, we're always going to be with each other no matter what. I may annoy you straight to the bones, but I don't see you ignoring me" Harvar said and started to walk away.

Jacqueline blushed a bit from what he said.

"See you when I see you" Harvar said.

"Yeah…" Jacqueline answered silently. She shook her head and started to walk again.

"_You always seem to turn things around, don't you, Harvar?"_

**__Thank you for reading it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this :)**

**Ok, that's all! Shadow out!**


End file.
